One Very Strange Valentine's
by lyricalemme
Summary: Nothing ever runs smoothly on Serenity. Why should Valentine's Day be any different? Preseries, so no spoliers.


Kaylee was so excited. It was her first Valentine's Day on board Serenity. Zoë had grown used to her cheerfulness, but today it was almost too much to handle. She was in the galley, sipping tea at the table, hand rubbing her temple. Kaylee had just followed Mal into the cargo bay, trying to convince him that it was tradition to exchange cards and such. She put her mug down and used both hands to rub slowly at her temples. 'This is going to be a long day,' she thought to herself.

Wash moved past Kaylee who tried to convince him that trading cards would be a great idea. He just smiled and shook his head. She was the first to notice that his face was all cleaned up. He rubbed a finger against his lip and walked past her into the galley. And there was Zoë. He sighed and shook his head. Didn't need another fight with her. His throat was horse. He walked around and to the containers, finding a protein bar to snack on.

Zoë looked up to see Wash and sighed. She wasn't in the mood to argue. She picked up her mug and made to leave the mess, but he turned around and-- "You shaved your lip ferret, I mean moustache."

He looked up at her with a younger face. "Um...yeah. Getting out of control. Decided to just be done with it."

Zoë didn't know what to say. Without it, he looked--. She didn't finish that thought. Suddenly she understood what bothered her about him. She turned abruptly headed down to her bunk.

That was it? He sighed and followed her out. Not to follow her though. He needed to head back to the bridge. But to someone else, it would seem like you were being followed.

He was following her. She whipped around. "Just what do you think you're doing, pilot? Following me?"

He stopped. And he'd had enough. "Last I checked, my job was on the bridge. Just so happen to be heading the same way." He frowned and took a bite of his protein bar, biting his lip in the process.

Her eyes flared. "Well, next time,..." She was flustered. She was never flustered. "Augh." She climbed down to her bunk and locked the door. She paced, mug having been abandoned on her desk. What the hell was wrong with her?

He yelled after her. "SORRY! I'll wait an hour before walking the same way you do. AI YA!" He sucked on his lip and went up the stairs to the bridge. Once there he went into the locker, pulling out a card and sighing. Still grumbling, he went back down and leaned it against her door so that when she opened it, it would fall down the stairs to her. After that, he returned to the bridge.

She heard him shouting and glared at her door. She threw her hands in the air, sighing loudly. This wasn't happening. She sat on her bed, head in her hands. She couldn't have. Not in just a few months. It wasn't possible. But there was her heart, telling her that it was possible. "He plays with dinosaurs for crying out loud!" she said to the empty room. 'Which would be why you bought him one,' her heart answered. She reached under her bed and pulled out the small box. She stood up and went to the ladder, opening her hatch. And envelope drifted down and landed at her feet. She bent to pick it up and moved back into the room. She sat back on the bed and put the box beside her. She opened the envelope, pulling out a card.

The card was hand colored, but when she opened it a vid chip fell out.

She picked up the vid chip. She looked at it confused for a moment and then moved over to her Cortex screen and put the chip in the slot.

It was Wash, with lip ferret. It took him a minute to situate it, but finally it was focused on him. "All right. Been thinkin' of reasons you don't like me." While he spoke, he pulled out a razor and started to run some water. "Could be the way I dress. Which I'm not changing. Could be that I come off as a weakling.." He started to shave. "And I'm sorry, but I'll never be the warrior type. And then I thought...it might be that I'm two years younger then you. Can't date younger men or somethin'." He wiped his face and looked at the camera, smirking. He did look younger now. "Then maybe I thought... and this was my last one, that it was the lip ferret. So it's gone...and that's all I got. Anything past that is a mystery to me." He walked to the vid and moved to turn it off. "Happy Valentines Day Ms. Alleyne." The screen went black.

Her hand went to her mouth, clearly shocked. She played it again, to see if she was mistaken. He shaved it off for her. She looked from his paused image on her screen to the hatch and back again. She headed back to the ladder, grabbing the box. She climbed up to the bridge, suddenly feeling nervous. She paused just outside the door.

He sat in his chair, sucking on his bit lip and rubbing his upper lip. He'd had it for the better part of 7 months. Now it was just...gone. He sighed and slumped more, shuffling the cards he'd made the others in his hand. Those, hadn't come with the special vid inside.

She cleared her throat softly and stepped onto the bridge, box behind her back.

He turned around and then back to the black.

She sighed softly. "I'm sorry."

He almost dropped his cards. "W...why?" He turned his seat around and looked very confused and lost.

"I shouldn't have jumped down your throat like that." She moved more into the room, leaning against the co-pilot's console, setting the box down unseen behind her.

He shrugged and tossed the other cards on the console. "Used to it. Not just from you..." Wash had been pushed around a lot when he was a kid. Listening to Zoë holler, was nothing. Not scared of her. Mal said that was dumb of him.

Zoë looked at her feet. She felt so unsure of herself. Everything had changed for her.

He noticed the difference. "You're the first to be sorry for it though..." He looked at his lap. "Like your card?"

She looked back up at him and smiled. "I did." She didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell him, she just didn't know how.

He smiled back at her. "So...um. You're welcome."

Zoë pulled the box out from behind her. "Here," she said with a smile, handing him the box. "Just promise me you'll open it when I leave," she said, keeping the box firmly in her hand until he promised.

His eyes widened and he swallowed. "...gonna blow up, isn't it? Well. Knew I would go out with a bang. Just make sure you write something shiny on my tombstone..." He smiled and took it from her, placing it on the console.

She laughed. "No. It's not going to blow up." She smiled at him and held his gaze for a moment before leaving the bridge and heading for the lounge.

He watched her leave and sighed opening the box. Inside was a dinosaur. He looked where she left and then back at the dino. He put it on the console and ran after her, jumping the steps. "Why...?"

She turned. "Why what?"

You didn't have to buy me anything...and. I don't know why you would buy me anything." He looked really confused and somewhat sad.

She stepped closer to him. "When we were planetside, I saw the dinosaur and before I knew it, I was walking back with it in a box." She smiled, standing directly in front of him now. "Figured I'd have to make up for yelling at you one of these days."

"I..I can't accept it. I'm sorry..." He looked hurt and even more confused. He backed up and made his way to the bridge.

Zoë was confused. She stood frozen to the spot. How could he--? She looked back up to the bridge, brow furrowed in confusion. She climbed the steps slowly.

He was just standing there holding it. He thought he was alone and sniffled rather loudly.

Her heart broke at the sound and she moved without thinking. She pulled him into a hug.

He didn't think either and hugged her back tightly. He didn't blubber and cry like an idiot. Wash was a quiet crier. His tears just fell.

"Shh." She rubbed his back as she held him to her. "What's wrong?"

"Don't really know..." he said as he pulled away, clearing his nose. "Have to say this is the nicest thing someone's ever given me. Never had anyone really give me anythin'..."

She smiled at him, rubbing her knuckles down his cheek. "Didn't mean to make you cry." She rubbed away his tears.

"It's stupid..." He backed off and went to sit down, clearing his nose again and going back to his normal self. When was the last time he cried...? Years it seemed. He put the dinosaur aside and sighed. "Thank you. He's nice."

She let her hand drop to her side, a sad look on her face. She thought... She shook her head. "Glad you like him." She sighed softly. "Well, I'll see you later." She made to leave.

"Zoë...I like you. A lot..."

She turned. "I like you too Wash." She smiled.

He sat and stared at her, a silence in the room except for the humming of the engine that echoed up there. But his gaze never left hers. He smiled back warmly.

She moved to lean against the console next to him, eyes never leaving his. They were pulling her in. She leaned down, face close to his, lips nearly touching his.

He didn't move, not yet. He didn't know how Zoë functioned just yet and he'd let her have her way with him this one time.

She hesitated for a fraction of a second longer and then closed the distance, lips finally meeting his.

He pressed his own lips back gently, pulling her into his lap ever so slowly. He held her protectively, leaning into the kiss more, deepening it.

Her arms slinked their way around him, holding on to him. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, teasing his slowly. She felt so right in his lap, kissing him.

He caught it with his own, pressed his own into her mouth. His hand ran up and down her back. She felt like she fit where she was. The most comfortable he'd been in years.

She closed her eyes, moaning into his mouth. His hands sent shivers down her spine. Her hand played with the hair at the base of his neck, twisting it in her fingers.

He pulled his lips away, nuzzling his nose against hers and sighing. He pulled her close to him, resting his head on hers.

She moaned softly as he pulled back and opened her eyes. She kept her hand on his neck, other resting on his chest, playing with the buttons, not undoing them, just playing with them. She looked into his eyes, sighing happily.

He looked at her and smiled. He sighed and closed his eyes. He looked more like a lost little boy now then ever before.

Zoë's fingers curls around his shirt. "What is it, Wash?" She nuzzled his nose with hers.

"I... I've never..." He sighed and held her tighter, looking to the door to see if anyone was coming. "Never had someone before that cared about me. Mom didn't even do that..."

She pulled him into a warm, tender kiss. After a few moments, she broke away gently and looked into his eyes. "You didn't deserve that." She leaned her forehead against his. "You deserve to be loved."

He shook his head. "You've had it worse then me... need someone to love you. I'm just me." He'd been told his whole life he was worthless. Employers, family.

She cupped his face in her hand. "How have I had it worse than you, Wash?" She rubbed his cheek with her thumb.

"You fought in a war right? Seen loads of death and other bad things I'm sure. I just...never had anyone to support me. Cheer me on." He leaned back and looked into the black. "When I got here, you had Mal. Good friend. Can't even say I have one of those..."

She laid her head on his shoulder. "You have me."

Wash sighed. "Zoë...it's all right...really."

"No, it's not." She lifted her head and turned his head to face hers. She looked into his eyes. "It's not okay that you weren't cared about. I don't want you to feel that way."

"But I'm nothin' special." It had been drilled into his head his whole life. Would take more then one person telling him that. And he wasn't going to argue with Zoë about it. A blip came through from Mal. They needed to head out on the shuttle for a mission. He sighed and got up, helping her out of the chair.

"We're not finished with this conversation, Wash." She stopped him from leaving the bridge. "You are extremely special, and I'm going to prove it to you somehow." She kissed him.

He let her kiss him, but he still looked unsure. The two headed to the bridge and to the shuttle heading planet side. Once there, a hover craft was rented. "Wash," Mal said as they drove along. "Want you to stay in the craft. Need ya' for the get away." Wash nodded, looking back in his mirrors at Zoë from time to time.

They did the job, needing to get back to Serenity in a hurry after Mal messed up the plan and Zoë got a graze on her upper arm. Stung like hell, but she'd live. She sat next to Wash in the hovercraft, putting pressure on the wound.

He glanced and saw it, showing his concern and took off through the fields. They were being chased. He flew through the canyon and out, looking as though they'd lost them. Suddenly the craft came down and front firing at them. It connected with the engine and tipped them over the ledge of the canyon to the rough below.

Zoë griped the edge of her seat as they fell over the edge. She looked at Wash, slightly panicked.

The flipped quiet a few times, craft landing at the bottom. Mal and Jayne were both thrown from the back, Wash and Zoë in the front. The rig was on fire and there was smoke, making their assailants leave the scene.

Zoë landed hard on her arm, hitting her head on the ground. She tried to push herself up but found she couldn't. So she lay there for a moment, blinking and gathering strength.

The reason she couldn't get up to well was because Wash was on top of her. He sat up first slowly, glass and rubble rolling off him. There was a gash on his head and bruises, but other then that he was all right. He looked around seeing Jayne and Mal getting up and then the craft again. There was a sound. Not a good one. "STAY DO-" The craft exploded and he covered Zoë once more. Mal and Jayne got down just in time.

She felt the explosion and felt Wash protecting her. When the roar died down, she tried to look at him. "Wash?"

"You okay...?" he asked softly. He lay down beside her, looking her in the eyes.

She nodded and winced. "Okay, maybe not perfect, but I'll live." She looked back to his eyes. "You okay?" She saw his head and her eyes got sad.

He cracked his neck and sat up slowly. "Stiff...but I'm fine." He got up and helped her to her feet, looking to Mal and Jayne. The shuttle was just a little walk away. Jayne was rummaging through the rest of the craft for the money they'd snatched.

Zoë leaned against him, looking around. They were extremely lucky. She looked back at Wash and started for the shuttle, slowly for her body was sore.

He didn't know how much she would like it, but he didn't care. Wash lifted her into his arms and started for the shuttle again. Mal and Jayne said nothing, keeping a look out for a chance the men might come and find them.

She sighed. "Wash, I'm fine. Really. I can walk." But she made no move to leave his arms. She felt comfortable there, safe. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Just savin' you the trip then." He opened the door and everyone got in. They took off into the black and back to Serenity.

She sat next to him on the shuttle ride back. Mal and Jayne were in the back, not really paying them any mind. "Thank you," she said softly, turning to look at him.

"For what?" He flew smoothly, locking target on the ship and getting ready to attach to it again.

"Protecting me like that. No one's ever put themselves on the line for me like that, not even in the war." She watched him dock.

"Didn't think anything of it. Just knew I had to.." He looked at her, not really smiling. He was serious, not angry. They docked. "Think you can walk to the infirmary?" He started turning everything off while Mal and Jayne headed off to get things hidden.

She nodded and made her way out of the shuttle and down to the infirmary. Her arm was killing her, likely bruised now too. Her back was stiff, but the rest of her felt fine.

He followed her down, not sure where anything was. He grabbed some gause and walked over, ripping off the rest of her sleeve. He found some cleaner and started to wash the wound on her arm.

It wasn't bad, but it had bled some. She watched his movements. It stung and she winced a little, gritting her teeth. She hated grazes.

"Sorry..." He grabbed some cleaner gause and wrapped it. "Probably want some ice for your arm." He smiled and made to leave the room.

"It's ok." She slid off the table. "Don't go." She grabbed his arm gently. "Please."

He looked at the grip she had on him. "I should probably clean my head." He laughed and touched it. Was still bleeding down his face. Forgot all about it worrying about her.

She reached out and rubbed his cheek with her thumb. "Here, let me help you with that." She pulled him back into the room and motioned for him to sit on the table. She busied herself, getting more gauze and something to clean it. It looked like he had gotten dirt in it when he was protecting her. She gently wiped at it.

He hissed and closed his eyes tightly. He tried to open them again, but the headache settled in. Adrenaline was a bitch.

She gently bandaged his head and placed a gentle kiss on top of the bandage. She looked at him for a moment and then put away the supplies they had used.

He rubbed the spot and sat there, cracking his back. "Some crash huh?" He felt bad about what happened. Responsible too. Wasn't often he crashed, but you have someone shoot the engine right out of your rig, you don't really have a choice.

"Yeah," she said quietly, back to him. She turned around and leaned against the counter. This was all new to her. "Some Valentine's, huh?"

"Still the best I ever had." He smiled and stood up, feeling a bit light headed. He leaned against the bed and smirked back crossing his arms.

Had to laugh softly at that. "My best, too." She looked at him, wanting to do a million different things. For one of the first times in her life, Zoë was completely at a loss.

"Well...um. Mal probably wants to get out of here. So I should-" He moved to leave the room again and stumbled, holding onto the door. "Then again, I could stay for another minute I guess..."

She was at his side in less than a heartbeat, arm under his shoulder, supporting him. "You hit your head pretty hard, Wash." 'Protecting me,' she thought. She lead him to the couch just outside, knowing it was more comfortable than the table in the cold infirmary.

He took a seat, more then happy to be sitting down. He sighed and closed his eyes, looking at the state of himself and dusting off a little. "Guess I did."

She stood there, awkwardly. "Is there anything I can get you..." Her voice trailed off.

"Well you can sit. You're hurt too."

She smiled and sat next to him. "Anything else?" she asked, eyebrows raised in amusement.

He shifted on the sofa and laid his head on her lap, smiling. "Think this will do." He smiled up at her and closed his eyes, crossing his hands on his chest.

She laughed softly. She gently ran her fingers through his hair, paying attention so as not to brush against his head wound. Her other hand rested on his chest, not far from his own hands. The moment was endless.

He sighed deeply, rolling his head to the side. Her fingers in his hair soothed the throbbing. His own hand slid down and found hers, resting on top of it.

She looked down at him, unable to keep the smile from her face if she wanted to. And she didn't want to. She kept her fingers in his hair and laced those of her other hand with his. She didn't know if he had fallen asleep and she didn't want to wake him if he had.

Wash opened his eyes again and stared at her for sometime. "Thank you..."

"For what?" she asked, never stopping what she was doing. Everything seemed so right.

"Caring about me.." His hand held onto hers, squeezing it gently.

"You don't have to thank me for that." She squeezed back.

He smiled and closed his eyes again. Just then, Mal came down the stairs staring at them. "We gettin' out of here sometime today?"

Her head snapped up. Mal had startled her.

Mal just looked at them and left the room, obviously not to happy. Wash sat up and moved off the couch. "Better get heading up there..."

"Yeah." She stood next to him, hand on his shoulder. "You okay to walk?"

He nodded, the dizziness passing. He got to his feet and made his way up the stairs to the bridge. After a few minutes, they were on their way out farther into the black.

She followed him and stood behind him, hand on his shoulder. Once they were in the black she leaned against the console next to him.

He stretched looking around and finding her. "So.."

She smiled. "So..."

He leaned back and patted his lap, raising an eyebrow to her.

She smirked and slid onto his lap, arms wrapping naturally around him.

He held her tight, kissing the side of her face. He smiled more then he ever had in his life, just happy to have her there.

She closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against his cheek. "Perfect," she whispered.

"What's perfect?" Wash was confused. She felt right sitting there. Not to heavy, nice weight and soft in all that right places.

She nuzzled her nose against his cheek. "This is." She was right where she belonged and it was perfect.

He laughed. "Sitting in my lap is?"

She laughs too, because his is so infectious. "What's funny about that?"

"Well...more then a lap. I have an amazing personality, I am witty and dry and I am a good hugger is I do say so myself." He cleared his throat and stroked her hair.

"Yes you are." She closed her eyes as he played with her hair. She opened them after a moment and rested the tip of her nose against his. "You know what else you are?"

He looked down at her and shrugged slightly.

She smiled. "A very..." Her hand reached up, fingers trailing down his cheek. "... very..." Her other hand slipped around his neck, holding on to the base of it. "... good..." Her eyes flicked down to his mouth. She moved closer, lips almost touching his. "... kisser," she murmured against his lips, finally pressing her own as she finished speaking.

His lips melted against hers, holding her back firmly. His breath was warm against her face.

She closed her eyes, lost in the kiss. Everything just felt so right. She had no words to tell him this, so she just kissed him.

He moaned into her mouth, nipping at her bottom lip. Her skin was so soft against his rough face. 5 o'clock shadow was setting in.

She laughed softly into his mouth. His stubble was tickling her. She wrapped her arm tighter around him, pulling herself closer to him.

"Zoë.." he whispered against her lips. He turned her so she was facing him in her lap. His hands ran slowly up her shirt, unsnapping her bra was ease.

She moaned as his whispered her name. When he undid her bra, she pulled back a little. This was happening so fast.

He leaned back in the chair and stared at her. His hands left her back, knowing that he'd gone to far. He cleared his throat and looked at his lap.

This needed to be done right. And the pilot's chair on the bridge was not what she had in mind. She stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him up with her.

He took her hand, letting her lead him anywhere. He thought the night was over with that one move, but it seemed it had just started it off. He stopped in the doorway and had her look at him. "We do this...things are gonna change…you know that right?"

"Yes, I do." She took a step closer to him. "And I want this."

He pursed his lips together and leaned down kissing her quickly. "Then I'm yours..."

She smiled. "Good to know." She pulled him towards her bunk. She opened the hatch and climbed down, waiting at the bottom of the ladder.

Down he came, looking around. Kinda empty down there. He stood, watching her, waiting for her to make the next move.

Zoë hit the button that locked her door. She stepped closer to him and looked into his eyes again, waiting to see what he would do.

He only stood a few inches taller then her, but it made all the difference in the world. He looked down at her, hand moving around her waist and pulling her to him.

Her hands slid up his chest, noting the definition of the muscle beneath his Hawaiian shirt. She tilted her head a little as she looked up at him.

His eyes were locked with hers, face serious and focused. He leaned in, kissing her roughly on the lips.

Her arms made their way around him, holding him to her as they kissed. She slid her tongue in his mouth, tasting him again, drinking him in. He tasted good.

He moaned longingly into her mouth, pressing his body close to hers. "Zoë...won't lie to you. Dreamed about this..."

She smirked at him. "Then I guess dreams really do come true." She slid her hands back to his chest, unbuttoning his shirt slowly, fingers trailing teasingly down his skin as it was exposed.

"Looks like..." He smiled and leaned in, kissing her again, pulling the strings on the front of her shirt and pulling it up over her own head. Her chest was completely naked and his hands found it, feeling it out.

She kissed his chest, hands sliding up his bare skin to push the shirt from his shoulders. Her kisses made their way up to his neck. She nipped at it, tasting it with her tongue, sucking on it.

He moaned low in his throat, closing his eyes. His hands moved from her chest to the front of her pants, catching her lips and undoing the button to them.

Her hands trailed down his back to his pants, really a flight jumper tied at his waist. Her fingers slipped between the jumper's fabric and his skin, slowly moving from the back to the front. Once there, she slowly unknotted the arms holding the jumper to his waist and finished unzipping it.

It dropped to the floor as did her pants. A quick look at Wash with clothes on and one wouldn't give him a second thought. But now, it was amazing how much his clothes were hiding. She, however, was everything he'd imagined and more.

She pulled back a fraction of an inch to look him over and smiled up at him, hands on his chest, his arms, his shoulders. Her body ached for him.

A small smile, spread on his lips. He leaned down and kissed her, hand moving down her back and grabbing onto her butt. His front was pressing against her.

She arched against him. Her hands slid around to cup his shoulders, pulling him closer to her. She moaned into his mouth, desperate for him now.

He pulled back from the kiss and lead her to the bed, taking a seat. He pulled her close, kissing her stomach and sucking on the skin.

Her eyes closed as his lips touched her skin. It felt as if she were on fire. Her fingers laced in his hair again, though not as gentle as they were before.

Kisses moved down farther on her until he was kissing as low as he could go. His hands moved from her back to her butt again as he began sucking.

She moaned low in her throat, finding it hard to think. His hands sent shivers down her spine, shivers that she hadn't felt in a long time. His lips were amazing and she moaned louder as he continued.

He looked up at her, continuing on for some time. He pulled his head back and motioned with his head to the bed for her to lie down.

She lay down on the bed, eyes never leaving his. Briefly she wondered what he had in mind for her. She didn't really care.

Once she'd lain down, he lay down beside her, resting on his hand, fingers tracing up her body and down. From time to time, he leaned in and kissed her.

Her skin tingled to his touch. When he kissed her, she slid her arms around his neck, holding his lips to hers.

He rolled closer to her, now on top. Their bodies were the closest they'd ever been. As he leaned in to kiss her, he positioned himself, erection teasing at her opening, begging to enter her.

"Oh, God," she moaned into his mouth, body arching against his. Her fingers trailed down his back, digging in.

He entered her, moaning himself and clenching his eyes. She was...words weren't coming to him. Nothing was. They were still on their sides and he rolled Zoë onto her back, following, hovering over her. He was already panting, but he managed to speak. "You all right..." It was a whisper.

She opened her eyes to look up at him. She smiled. "Yes," she whispered breathlessly. Her body arched against him once more, completely taking over. She slid her hands up his chest to his shoulders, all the while looking into those eyes of his.

He kept his gave on her and then pushed in more, now trying to focus. Focus. Right. He thrusted slowly, with each entrance, feeling like he would snap the smaller woman in two.

She moved her body with each thrust, wanting to be closer to him. She purred low in her throat and pulled him closer, capturing his lips roughly with her own.

He kissed her back, moaning low into her lips. His movements became faster, hands holding her thighs and pushing them up some as he continued on.

She matched his pace and nipped at his lower lip, pulling it between her teeth and letting it go, only to capture it again and suck on it. Her breath came in pants and she moaned deeply.

Wash cried out, resting his head against the pillows beside her. His hands clenched the sheets, trying to hold off as long as he could. He was blinded by pleasure, ears ringing, body burning up below.

Her body was ablaze and she ran her hands down her back. She was close to the edge and she silently begged Wash to push her over it. Her moans grew louder.

Her moan sent him over. His voice and breath caught and he came into her, coughing as he tried to catch his breath. He felt dizzy and hot. His head wasn't there and all he could hear was bells in his ears.

She reached the edge and fell over. She lay beneath him, panting. He was coughing. Her brow furrowed. "You okay?" she managed to say. Her fingers brushed his sweat-drenched hair back from his face.

He collapsed against her, breathing heavily. "Forgot...how to...breath." He smiled, eyes closed, pleading with his lings to work again.

She held him tightly, hands rubbing soothing circles into his back. She wanted to kiss him but waited as he caught his breath. She kissed his forehead instead.

An eye peaked open, looking at her. He closed his eyes again and kissed her shoulder, warm breath beating against it. Even with all the sweat on them, he shivered.

She pulled the sheet around them after he shivered. "Better?" she asked, hoping the answer was yes.

He nodded, purring low in his throat. He snuggled down, arms strong around her. He was out of practice. Hopefully, he hadn't been as bad as he thought he was.

She smiled and closed her eyes as he purred, the sound making her moan ever so softly. His arms felt so good around her. She was happy.

"Sorry...I think I'm fallin' asleep on ya'.." He sounded exhausted. The events of the day mixed with what just happened, he was surprised he didn't pass out.

"That's just fine, bao bei." She smiled more. "You know I was wrong before." She waited to see if he was still awake before she continued.

He opened his eyes again, though his face was sunk into the pillows. He didn't ask what she meant, just waited for her to continue.

"That wasn't perfect, being on your lap." She nuzzled his nose a little. "This is."

He smiled and closed his eyes again. "I didn't know you were looking in a mirror..."

She laughed. "You think you're so clever don't you?" She kissed the end of his nose. "You know that's not what I meant."

He sighed and rolled over, pulling out of her. He nestled down under the sheets and against her. "I know. But you're already perfect. Didn't need me for that."

She snuggled close to him, wrapping her arms around his back. "Oh, but I did, Wash, I did." He made her feel whole.

He opened his eyes again and kissed her gently. "Needed you too." There were his lost little boy eyes, a shine on them. Someone wanted him, needed him. And openly admitted it.

The smile spread across her lips as she stroked his face, her body curling into his even more. She rested her nose against his. She had no words.

Wash closed his eyes and nuzzled her nose, hand slipping down her side. He was falling asleep. His body screamed for rest.

She kissed his lips softly and closed her eyes, arms tight around him. She sighed happily as she drifted off to sleep.

Wash woke a few hours later, feeling stiff and still rather tired. The sheets didn't feel like his and the smell in the room wasn't his musty bunk. He rolled his head over and saw Zoë, eyes widening. So much for dreams.

Zoë stirred in her sleep, moving closer to him. She wasn't awake, but her arm slipped around his chest. She sighed deeply.

He looked around the bunk. And then under the covers. Yep. He was naked. Yep. They had had sex. He looked to the ceiling of the bunk and whispered softly and thank you to the good lord above. He turned his head to Zoë and nuzzled his cheek against her head.

A smile spread across her sleeping face. There was a warmth next to her cheek and she turned towards it opening her eyes to see Wash. The smiled widened.

"Mornin'."

"Morning." She rolled onto her side to face him. She stretched and settled back into the bed, hand on his cheek.

He sighed and smiled, closing his eyes. "Think I like your bed better then mine."

"It is a very nice bed, though I've never slept in your bed so I can't compare." She smirked at him. "Maybe next time, we'll try your bed and I can judge for myself."

His head lifted off the pillow and he smirked. "There's gonna be a next time?"

"If you want there to be..." She leaned in and kissed him, reassuring herself that last night actually happened.

"I wouldn't mind a couple of next times. And then some." He kissed her back, keeping himself under the sheets. He was comfy, wanting to stay there all day.

She snuggled up to him. "You know we do have a few hours before Mal will expect us to be awake." Her arms wrapped around him.

"Good...more sleep." He smiled and closed his eyes.

She snuggled in and rest her head in his neck, closing her eyes. Sleep was good. "You make a good pillow," she whispered teasingly.

"Because I'm squishy." he retorted. "You're nice and warm. I'm always cold."

"I think you're plenty warm." She pulled his arms around her more. "And you're not squishy," she said laughing.

"That's all I had going for myself." He laughed too and sighed, opening his eyes again.

"Oh, you've got plenty going for you, Wash." She kissed his jaw.

"Really? And just might what that be?"

"Well, I guess I'll start at the top." She ran her fingers through his hair. "I like your hair. It's soft." She kissed his nose, looking into his eyes. "You have the bluest eyes I've even seen. They can trap me and hold me forever." She kissed him on the mouth. "And you're mouth..." She sighed. "I don't think there are words for your mouth and what it can do. It's a very talented mouth." She grinned wickedly and ran her hands down his arms. "You have these strong arms, ones that make me feel protected and yet they are so gentle with me." She hands traveled back up his arms and down his chest, noting the muscles again. She smirked at him. "Quite a chest you have here, Wash. Good and toned." Her hands slid down further, wrapping around and grabbing his ass. She moved close and whispered in his ear, her breath warm, "And you have a very, very nice ass."

He grinned from ear to ear, biting his bottom lip. "Your eyes are just as captivating. Your skin is just as soft as the bed we're laying in. You must be the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. And as for asses..." He smacked hers playfully. "I think we're even there."

She laughed with her heart for the first time in a long time. She kissed her way from his ear back to his mouth and pulled back slowly to look into his eyes again.

He smiled wide and just watched her. He could do it all day. "Been a long time comin' you and I..."

"Oh really?"

"I've loved ya' from the moment I stepped on board this ship. And that was before ya' frisked me." Zoë blushed. "I knew that if Mal didn't hire me, that I'd be a lost little man my whole life. Knew I needed to try and win ya' over. If I didn't try...would have never forgiven myself. But here we are. Takin' that next step. And I think I told you I love you..."

"I love you too, Wash." She nuzzled his nose, keeping her eyes lock with his. Her fingers wove themselves into his hair again. She needed to touch him, to reassure herself that she wasn't dreaming

Wash closed his eyes again, nuzzling against her hand in his hair. He loved it. Made him feel like a puppy, but he was her puppy.

She smiled at him, pressing her body against him. she wrapped her arms around him tightly. She rested her forehead against his, their noses touching.

"I'm gonna remember this moment forever.." He wanted it to last. This comfort, love. He wanted to wake up next to this woman everyday for the rest of his life and no one else.

She sighed happily again. "So am I."

Yawning again, he nuzzled against her and closed his eyes.

She drifted off to sleep again, arms around him, his around her and everything was perfect again. It had truely been her best Valentine's Day ever.


End file.
